Thomas/The Fairly OddParents (The Fairly OddEngines)
Cast *Thomas as Timmy Turner - (Thomas and Timmy Turner are both the main characters and named begins with the letter 'T') *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cosmo *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Wanda *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Poof - (Toots and Poof are both small and have the word "oo" in the middle of their names) *Odie (from Garfield) as Sparky - (Odie and Sparky are both yellow dogs) *Daisy as Vicky - (Daisy and Vicky are both wear green, evil, and horrid) *Millie as Chole Carmichael - (Millie is new to the Island of Sodor, just like Chole Carmichael is new to Dimmsdale) *Edward as Mr. Turner *Molly as Mrs. Turner *Percy as Chester McBadbat - (Chester McBadbat's voice suits Percy) *Toby as A.J. - (Toby and A.J. are both wise and kind) *Gordon as Jorgen Von Strangle - (Gordon and Jorgen Von Strangle are both big and proud) *Rosie as Tootie - (Rosie and Tootie are both have an obsessive crush on Thomas and Timmy Turner) *Billy as Elmer *Fergus as Sanjay - (Sanjay's voice suits Fergus) *Emily as Trixie Tang - (Trixie Tang's voice suits Emily) *Flora as Veronica - (Flora and Veronica are both sweet) *Bill and Ben as Tad and Chad - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Tad and Chad are) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Crimson Chin *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Catman *Jason (from Back to the Klondike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Crash Nebula *Henry as The Mayor of Dimmsdale - (Henry and The Mayor of Dimmsdale are both wise, kind, and funny) *BoCo as Bucky McBadbat - (BoCo and Bucky McBadbat are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Diesel as Mr. Denzel Crocker - (Diesel and Mr. Denzel Crocker are both devious and the main villains) *Bulgy as Francis - (Bulgy and Francis are both bossy and mean) *Elizabeth as Mrs. Dolores Crocker - (Elizabeth and Mrs. Dolores Crocker are both old) *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Principal Geraldine Waxeplax *James as Mr. Bickles - (James and Mr. Bickles are both vain) *Mavis as Princess Mandie - (Mavis has been a real main villain in Season 3) *Rusty as Binky Abdul *Mellisa (from Onion Paific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Blonda Fairywinkle *Belle as Tooth Fairy - (Belle and Tooth Fairy are both beautiful) *Duncan as Remy Buxaplenty - (Duncan and Remy Buxaplenty are both stubborn) *Sir Handel as Sheldon Dinkleberg - (Sir Handel and Sheldon Dinkleberg are both named begins with the letter 'S') *Diesel 10 as Shallowgrave - (Diesel 10 is a real main villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Norman as Norm the Genie *Arry and Bert as Head Pixie and Sanderson - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Head Pixie and Sanderson are) *Duke as Pappy Turner - (Duke and Pappy Turner are both old) *George as Dark Laser - (George and Dark Laser are both rude and selfish) *The Chinese Dragon as The Darkness Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Timmy Turner Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Cosmo Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Wanda Toots the tender engine..jpg|Toots as Poof Odie-image-29095233 1024x.jpg|Odie as Sparky It'sDaisy(episode)4.png|Daisy as Vicky MainMillieCGI.png|Millie as Chole Carmichael TheSadStoryOfHenry55.png|Edward as Mr. Turner Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Mrs. Turner ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Chester McBadbat HorridLorry61.png|Toby as A.J. WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Jorgen Von Strangle Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Tootie Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Elmer Fergus.jpg|Fergus as Sanjay Emily.png.png|Emily as Trixie Tang MainFloraModel.png|Flora as Veronica Bill and Ben.png|Bill and Ben as Tad and Chad Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Crimson Chin Thebrave004.jpg|Johnny as Catman Jasonsmile.png|Jason as Crash Nebula 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as The Mayor of Dimmsdale WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Bucky McBadbat TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Mr. Denzel Crocker Bulgy the Double-Decker Bus.png|Bulgy as Francis ElizabeththeVintageLorry39.jpg|Elizabeth as Mrs. Dolores Crocker Lillie Lightship (TUGS).png|Lillie Lightship as Principal Geraldine Waxeplax TroublesomeTrucks(episode)25.png|James as Mr. Bickles Mavis9.png|Mavis as Princess Mandie Rusty the Diesel.png|Rusty as Binky Abdul Melissa.jpg|Mellisa as Blonda Fairywinkle MainBelleCGI.png|Belle as Tooth Fairy PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Remy Buxaplenty Spencer.png|Spencer as Sheldon Dinkleberg MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Shallowgrave Norman.png|Norman as Norm the Genie Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Head Pixie and Sanderson Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Pappy Turner GoodByeGeorge!4.png|George as Dark Laser Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as The Darkness (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017